The Loud Horror Show
by Gothic Frankie
Summary: Give yourself over to absolute pleasure! This is based off the musical live The Rocky Horror Show, but not the movie The Rocky Horror PICTURE Show. Nothing is all that different outside only a few aspects. Don't like, don't read. Simple enough!
1. Science FictionDouble Feature

_**Science Fiction/Double Feature - Richard O'Brien**_

_Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still_

_But he told us where we stand_

_And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear_

_Claude Raines was the invisible man_

_Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong_

_They got caught in a celluloid jam_

_Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space_

_And this is how the message ran_

_Science fiction_

_Double feature_

_Dr. X will build a creature_

_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_

_Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_

_Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show._

_I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel_

_When Tarantula took to the hills_

_And I really got hot when I saw Janet Scott_

_Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills_

_Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runes_

_And passing them used lots of skills_

_But when worlds collide, said George Pal to his bride_

_I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a_

_Science fiction_

_Double feature_

_Dr. X will build a creature_

_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_

_Ann Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_

_Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show._

_I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show._

_By R.K.O., oh-oh, at the late night double feature picture show._

_In the back row at the late night double feature picture show._

**Join the Criminologist as he explores the story of a Hero, Heroine and one wild Scientist with his Creation, Handyman, Domestic, and Groupie. Did I forget to mention a Rival Scientist and the Ex-Delivery Boy are involved?**

**Ah, it's okay to be confused. It's all just one big shit show! Don't worry, you'll be caught up soon!**

**So sit back, relax, and get ready to give yourself over to absolute pleasure.**

_**Brad Majors - Lincoln**_

_**Janet Weiss - Ronnie Anne**_

_**Frank N Furter - Loni**_

_**Eddie - Luke**_

_**Rocky Horror - Loki**_

_**Dr. Scott - Clyde**_

_**Riff Raff - Levi**_

_**Magenta - Linka**_

_**Columbia - Lucy**_


	2. Damnit, Ronnie!

As clouds began to cover most of the sky and start to flow over the bright sun, loud bells began to ring loudly and send waves of noise all throughout the semi-empty part of town it originated from. Park cars scattered along large patches of dead grass, surrounded by random headstones with nothing but a first and last name on each of them. The atmosphere uncomfortable with a tense pull of a wrong kind of excitement that has yet to come. In the center of cars and headstones, was a small church, it's white wooden walls starting to turn into a light yellow color from age, the fairly large windows marked slightly with smudges all over, and it all being complete with huge brown doors that were taller than a full grown man. Both had crosses engraved into each of them.

The aftermath of a wedding was all that was left. A car with bride and groom, Paula and Jordan Hapshatt riding off into the distance to start off their 'wonderful' life together. Various family members and friends chasing after them, like rabid dogs chasing after a raw piece of meat on a stick. The only people left behind were old college friends Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne the exception of a few workers of the church stood in front of the closed doors. A tall blonde man with a white haired female on his right and a messy haired brunette man on his left.

A conflicted Lincoln with unspoken feelings stalked around the oblivious tanned girl next to him, he wondered when would be the right time to speak of what his heart held… if he wasn't too pussy to do so.

"Isn't it just wonderful, Lincoln? The tanned woman spoke in a dreamy voice as she looked up from the flowers and into the distance, thinking of her parting friends, "Why, just a few moments about she was just plain old Paula Munroe… Now, oh now she is Mrs. Jordan Hapschatt."

Lincoln kept his eyes glued to the floor as he slowly started to walk towards a giant sign with a big red heart on it, it read in bold lettering: **ROYAL WOODS, HOME OF HAPPINESS.**

Yeah… home of happiness.

"Yeah, Ronnie Anne. Jordan is a lucky guy."

"Yes." Ronnie Anne stares after Lincoln with wide eyes as she saw the man began to look conflicted, downright almost constipated. She began to follow him as she clutched onto the bouquet.

Linc looked up slightly and hummed, "Jordan will even be in line for promotion in a year or two."

"Yes." Ronnie repeated like a broken record with the same uppity tone she has always had her entire life

After a moment of silence, Lincoln inhaled sharply before turning to face Ronnie Anne. He exhaled slowly as he began to fiddle with the pocket of his pants. He began to feel as if now was the right time to come clean about what he had been planning for Ronnie.

Hm… Maybe he wasn't such a puss after all.

"Hey Ronnie?" Lincoln murmured, barely making eye contact with the female before him.

"Yes, Lincy?"

"I've got something to say."

Ronnie Anne hummed with her beady felt herself take mini steps towards Lincoln, as if she wasn't close enough already.

"I-I really love the, umm, skillful way," The is white-haired man barely managed out, sounding like a nervous kid that got caught doing something horrendously bad, "You beat the other girls… at the bride bouquet."

Blushing heavily as she smiled goofily, Ronnie Anne whispered 'Oh Lincoln' like what he said was a romantic speech worthy of the Nobel Peace Prize. She let the dying flowers cover her face to avoid any kind of gaze from Lincoln that might make her blush more. Good luck there for a man like him.

A clap of thunder roared through the empty-ish lot as Lincoln looked up dramatically and started for the church. See now, if you didn't start to hear the same little music they heard in their minds or didn't even know what was going on, you'd look at them from afar as if the asylum accidentally let a few well dressed patients loose. Nope. You were dead wrong. You'd be just as surprised as anyone else when Lincoln began to sing.

**Lincoln**

_The river was deep but I swam it!_

Ronnie Anne followed him closely as she heard the other white-haired woman and brunette man chime in and sing her name.

**Man & Woman**

_Ronnie_

**L**

_The future is ours so let's plan it_

**M + W**

_Ronnie_

**L**

_So please don't tell me to can it_

Linc sang as he finally reached the steps of the church, he turned around sharply to Ronnie Anne and gave her a look of desperation. This dude must really wanna get laid.

**M & W**

_Ronnie_

**L**

_I've one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Ronnie, I love you_

Once Ronnie reached him and was close enough, both started to lean in slowly, lips puckered and eyes beginning to close. At last moment, Lincoln yanked himself away and ran backwards as he sang some more.

**L**

_The road was long but I ran it_

**M & W**

_Ronnie_

**L**

_There's a fire in my heart and you fan it!_

**M & W**

_Ronnie_

**L**

_If there's one fool for you then I am it!_

**M & W**

_Ronnie_

Lincoln then whipped out a piece of chalk from the pocket located inside his suit jacket. How lovely. Turning to the church doors and ignoring the stares of the other two workers, he began to draw a small heart that came out more sloppy towards the end as he turned back to Ronnie.

**L**

_Now I've one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Ronnie, I love you_

Ronnie Anne squealed loudly as she flung her arms out. With a fast beating heart, she ran towards Lincoln and into his own arms. He spun her around with a laugh before setting her on her feet and kneeling on a single knee. He pulled out a small black box that shined against the dim rays of the sun. Ronnie gasped loudly as Lincoln opened the box and revealed a nice size ring.

**L**

_Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker_

_There's three ways that love can grow_

_That's good, bad or mediocre_

In a hurry to put the ring onto Ronnie Anne's finger, Lincoln accidentally let the ring slip in between his own thin and long ones. The couple scrambled onto the floor in a panic to retrieve the ring in which Ronnie did first.

**Lincoln**

_Oh R-O-N-I-E I love you so!_

The tanned woman knew he had spelled her name wrong, but she didn't care as she slid the ring onto her hand and stared at it dreamily before running into the church letting Lincoln, who was leaning in for a small peck, fall onto the floor chest first.

"Oh it's nicer than Paula Munroe had!" Ronnie sang harmoniously, she looked at the ring with an adoration Lincoln had very much wished she gave him, but let it go. He chased after her into the church and came to a halt as his chest bumped into her back. He looked around at the two workers from outside that suddenly appeared on the inside, now accompanied by an unknown female worker with black hair. She focused on wiping down the wooden benches and paid little attention to them as they continued with their little… thing.

**Ronnie**

_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad_

The workers again found themselves singing along with the younger couple, replacing the white flowers in big white vases all along the church with all black ones in vases of the same color.

**Workers**

_Oh Lincoln_

**Ronnie**

_That met mom and you know dad_

**Workers**

_Oh Lincoln_

Ronnie Anne then slid her arm down towards Linc's and slipped them together. She stared at him dreamily as she felt her heart race faster than a nascar.

**Ronnie**

_I've one thing to say_

_And that's, Lincoln_

_I'm mad for you too_

The two lovers began to slowly skip up the aisle, arm in arm. Not too far the three workers walking the same way but far off on the other side of the church. The heroine laying her head on Lincoln's shoulder, making him smile widely.

**Ronnie**

_Oh Lincoln_

Linc looked at her breathlessly.

**Lincoln**

_Oh dammit_

She caressed his cheek.

**Ronnie**

_I'm mad_

**Lincoln**

_Oh Ronnie_

**Ronnie**

_For you_

The two finally stopped a few feet from the altar. Lincoln turning to Ronnie Anne and staring at her with an immense love in his eyes that anyone could see whether they were up close or miles away. Ronnie Anne, however, has caught a glimpse of her ring that shined on her finger and looked at it with the same eyes her fiancée had.

**Lincoln**

_I love you too-oo-ooo_

**Both**

_There's one thing left to do, Ah-ooooooh_

Lincoln parted from Ronnie Anne and wandered to the far side of his left, his hand on his chin and his fiancée following him not too close. Next to them, the three workers reappeared into the room, this time carrying a matte black coffin that was two sizes too small to fit an adult body… still, neither of them paid any attention to it as Lincoln skipped around Ronnie Anne with a big smile on his face.

**Lincoln**

_And that's go see the man who began it_

_When we met in his science exam it-_

_Made me give you the eye_

_And then panic_

Lincoln then grabbed Ronnie by the shoulders, making her look up at him fast with wide eyes. His expression melted as he studied her face and felt himself grow happy for the billionth time this day. She felt her lips tug up st the corners and eyed Linc the same way.

**Lincoln**

_I've got one thing to say and that's_

_Damnit, Ronnie, I love you_

Running into her lover's arms, Ronnie felt a burst of warmth spread through her body from her head to her toes. She felt Linc's hands slide down from her shoulders and into her hands where he intertwined their fingers together. The two spun in circles, almost as if they had been slow dancing far into the distance… but in reality only going a couple of feet.

**Lincoln**

_Damnit, Ronnie_

**Ronnie**

_Oh, Linc, I'm mad_

**Lincoln**

_Damnit_

_RONNIE_

Suddenly everything came to a stop. All was silent and the three workers stood quietly behind the small casket. They looked at the couple with patience, only waiting for them to wrap it up. Lincoln then licked his lips before he began to get on each of his knees in front of the altar, Ronnie Anne following obediently.

**Ron & Linc**

_I..._

_Love..._

_You._

The two then leaned in instantly after they finished, pressing their puckered lips together for a peck. A sigh coming out from both of them as they pulled away and basketed in the light that beamed from the stained glass above their heads.

**Somewhere, inside a dimly lit office.**

Surrounded by large bookcases filled with bland looking books, a rather large man with a balding head and unattractive mustache sat on a leather dark brown chair. With a cigarette in his hand and a blank face, he turns his chair fast to face you.

Staring into your soul with brown lifeless like eyes, he opens his dry mouth to speak, "I would like, and if I may, to take you on a strange journey."

The man jumps out of his chair fast and speeds walk towards one of the bookcases behind him. Your eyes try to keep up with him so you don't focus on the name of the book in which he pulls from the shelf. Opening it, he lets a few pages brush past his fingers to reveal the middle contents. A large picture of a white-haired man you know all too well, then flipping to another page where there was also a large picture of a certain tanned woman you knew the moment you laid your eyes in it.

"It was a fairly ordinary night when Lincoln Loud and his new fiancée Ronnie Anne Santiago, two young and ordinary healthy kids, left Royal Woods that late hour to visit to visit a Dr. Clyde McBride."

He put the book down soon after closing it before straightening himself out, making eye contact with you once more.

"It's true, there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving. It is also true that the spare tire they had was badly in need of some air. But of course, being kids and on a night out, they weren't going to let anything spoil their evening events."

Laying his palms flat on the desk, his stare towards you darkened.

"On a night out."

He then leaned in, getting closer and closer to your face. His face luminated by the glowing decoration globe on his desk. You're heart pounds fast but you keep your cool, allowing him to continue.

"It was a night out they were going to remember for a very, very long time."


	3. Over At The Frankenstein Place

Sometime later, driving in heavy rain and thunder that was the scene of the night, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln began their trip to visit their teacher and friend, Dr. McBride. It wasn't that far but both had thought it was best to get started at night, that way they'd have more time to spend with McBride in the day. The drive so far was fairly boring to say the least. With the rain beating down onto the car and monotone reading voice that spewed from the radio, neither of the two had an energy to say anything more than a few words. Although, there had been a loud rattling noise that would shake the couple a bit as a few motorcycles would pass by every so often. It didn't both Lincoln but it surely did annoy Ronnie Anne.

After a few more moments, the car slowly came to a halt. The tanned woman looking at her fiancée with a confused look, she turned to him and stared with beady, innocent eyes, "What's the matter, Linc-darling?"

He hummed and pointed forward, behind the window and it's wipers, where a giant sign stood in front of them reading: **DEAD END**. Lincoln sucked his teeth, "Must've taken the wrong fork a few miles back."

As Ronnie Anne's brows furrowed in confusion, Linc spoke up loudly and turned to face the rear window. Putting his hand on the other seat after putting the car in reverse, "Guess we'll just have to turn back!"

After barely pressing on the gas, the car jerked forward then back. A loud bang sounded out through the lot, making Lincoln yelp in surprise and Ronnie Anne shout out.

"What was the bang?!"

The white haired man looked around the front of the car, then in the mirror beside him. He noticed his back tire had gone flat, having the car tilt over on it. He scoffed, "We must've had a blow out."

_No shit, Lincoln. No shit._

Lightning flashed over the the car and everything surrounding them, barely letting the two catch a glimpse of what they could. It was soon followed by a clap of thunder that immediately scared Ronnie Anne for a moment, but she quickly recovered and focused on the task at hand.

Lincoln unbuckled his seatbelt and laid his hand on the car door handle. He turned back to his love and gave a weak smile, "You better, keep warm. I'll go for help."

"Where will you go in the middle of nowhere?" She rolled her eyes at her fiancé's stupidity… so did everyone else too.

The white haired man tapped the wheel for a moment as he thought, his face scrunched up and he tried _real_ hard to think of something. He raised an eyebrow for a moment and opened his mouth, "Didn't we see a castle a few miles back? Maybe they have a telephone I can use!"

Ronnie Anne scoffed as her eyes widened, the audacity he had to leave her here. She felt insecure, but for all the wrong reasons… that's Ronnie for you.

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh darling, there is no point of us both getting wet." Lincoln tried to deny her presence, but forgot of the Latina's stubbornness.

"_I'm coming with you_," She hissed out for a moment before closing her eyes and laying a hand onto Lincoln's shoulder, she smiled and opened her brown orbs, "Besides, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman and you may never come back again."

"Ha, ha, ha," Lincoln laughed blandly, his smile barely reached his eyes as he humored his lover.

He probably wished that was the alternative, then again, would it be so bad?

The two walked arm in arm back to the big castle in all it's dimly lit glory. Stained glass shone in the front of the big place, decorated with random images and some seeming foreign to the two, they were ones they had never seen before. Then again, they didn't care _much _for the place, since their only destination was to reach a phone and get the fuck out of there.

Upon reaching a gate, Lincoln read a big sign that hung on it. The wording was black, written sloppily but still legible.

**ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Pushing on it hard while totally ignoring the sign, the Loud was able to open and allowed Ronnie Anne to enter first before following. He walked ahead and the Latina paused for a moment to open some newspaper she had been reading in the car and held it above her head as some makeshift umbrella. Poor protection but hey, innovative.

Walking up, Ronnie Anna ran into a low hanging tree. It's bare and wet twigs getting caught up into the paper, making her dance stupidly around to get it off. Once she did, she took a deep breath and did the best thing she knew how to do, sing.

**Ronnie**

_In the velvet darkness_

_Of the blackest night_

_Burning bright, there's a guiding star_

_No matter what, or who you are_

Finally, she bumped into her fiancé, she saw him staring up at the castle with 'awe' and furrowed her brows, but followed his line of vision and realized it was the beautiful feeling the look of the house gave that caught their attention fast. She opened her mouth to sing more, this time joined by Lincoln and… some random ladies that were nowhere near them but allowed it to happen.

**Everyone**

_There's a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)_

_There's a light (Burning in the fireplace)_

_There's a light, light_

_In the darkness of everybody's life_

In the tallest tower of the castle though, staring out the window and towards the dark distance, was a stranger that Ronnie Anna and Lincoln didn't notice. He had short brown hair, big and goofy glasses. His outfit was a torn suit that was finished with dark green dress shoes. Atrocious ones at that.

He opened his mouth and started to let words flow out, singing to himself which honestly didn't surprise anyone at this point.

**Stranger In The Window**

_The darkness must go_

_Down the river of night's dreaming_

_Flow morpheus slow_

_Let the sun and light come streaming_

_Into my life, into my life_

Back to outside, where the couple now stood facing each other with smiles. Their eyes scanning each other's face with loving looks, although I don't know what's so romantic about this.

**Everyone**

_There's a light (Over at the Frankenstein Place)_

_There's a light (Burning in the fireplace)_

_There's a light, light_

_In the darkness of everybody's life_

Suddenly, another flash of lightning with a roaring boom of thunder invaded their vision and punctured their eardrums. Ronnie Anne screams before flinging herself into Lincoln's arms, causing the man to quickly guide her towards the castle entrance. There, they were under a small cover from the rain.

"Linc, let's go back. I'm cold and scared!"

"Just a minute, Ronnie. They may have a phone." He brushed her off as he reached for the doorbell. Jeez, this man was determined.

_Ding-dong!_

…

_Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong!_

…

The couple waited for a moment before the door finally opened. Before them was a very familiar man of brown hair, glasses, and… weird green shoes (that's putting it nicely).

He poked his head out the door and looked them up and down, keeping his mouth shut and making it awkward for the other two people.

Lincoln hummed for a moment, unaware of what to say at the moment before recollecting himself and putting on a show winning smile, "Umm, hi! Lincoln Loud, and this is my fiancée, Ronnie Anne Santiago. We're in a bit of a spot and wondered if you can help. Our car broke down a few miles back and I wanted to know if you guys, _perhaps_, had a telephone I could use?"

The man stared blankly at Lincoln for a moment and blinked slowly, "You're all wet."

Ronnie Anne began to lose patience, but kept on a grin matching Lincoln's. These two goody fucks knew how to keep their cool… or did they?

"Yes," She said through her teeth, "It's raining."

The man looked up to the sky and smirked softly, he then looked back to Ronnie before nodding slowly, "Yes."

Then, he swung the door open, keeping the sly look on

his face as he held an arm up, "I think you better both come inside."

Lightning and thunder, once again, made an appearance as Lincoln gladly waltzed right into the strange place, while the Latina was more cautious of it. Taking a step inside and bowing slightly, which amused the man.

"You're too kind." She nodded softly and stood next to her lover, watching as the man closed the door, an evil smile placed upon his lips.

**Again…somewhere, inside a dimly lit office.**

The criminologist flipped through a book, a cigarette in his mouth as he scanned the contents of the pages. Finally landing upon one page that held a map of Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's destinations.

He looked to you with a brow raised as he held the cig between his fingers and pulled it out. Sighing softly, he speaks.

"And so, after braving the inclement weather, and some not too little time. It seemed that fortune had smiled on Ronnie Anne and Lincoln and that they had found the assistance that their plight required… or had they?"

There you stood at a different angle, you wondered how you got there but didn't question it and looked as the criminologist turned to you slowly on his chair, leaning against the desk, watching like a hungry lion watched a zebra, "There was certainly something about this house (to which, a flat tire and a wet night had brought them) that made the both of them uneasy… but, if they were to reach their destination that night, they would have to ignore such feelings and take advantage of whatever help was offered."


End file.
